annabeth goes to goode? since when?
by foundsunwolf
Summary: annabeth percy and everyone els goes to goode to surprise percy. better than it sounds


Disclaimer:I do not own PJO by any chance:(

Summary:Annabeth goes to Goode to surprise Percy along with everyone else. i know its cliché but this one is different.

Thalia: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY.

Me: hey keep that up and ill be pairing you up with Nico.

Thalia: :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Me: on with the story.

* * *

Percy Pov.

'I hate first days.' I think to myself. "why do they have to be so complicated?" I was walking down the hall to swim class and since it the first day i have to pretend like I care what everyone's name is and what they like to do. I got to swim class and I started my normal routine. "So welcome to swim class, I am your team captain and for the first few minutes were gonna go around the room saying your name and your hobbies." i said to the whole class pretending to be "enthusiastic". "My name is Jordan and my hobbies include swimming and talking if you would consider that." jordan said sounding about like me. "My name is skyler and I enjoy swimming and pickin up the ladies." some how i think him and Leo would get along just fine. okay if that is everyone we can get started.

an hour later

Annabeth's Pov.

I was walking to the office to get my schedule and locker number when i saw him, my seaweed brain. I thought about going over there to surprise but I decided to wait till the next time I saw him to surprise him. so I walked into the office toget my schedule and when i walked in it automaticly smelt like a bottle of perfume was dumped on someone. i walked up to the principles desk and I found the source of the stench. after a minute the principal looked up and said "Oh you must be the new kid. Here's your schedule and your locker number. Have a Goode day!" she said a little to over enthusiastic for my taste. I walked out the door and immeditely took a breath of fresh untainted air. I looked at my schedule and this is what i saw

**Homeroom-1st: Mr. Blofis-english**

**2st: Mrs. Hench-math**

**3nd: Mr. Deavours-Greek**

**4rd: Mrs. Coy- reading**

**5th: Mr. Adams- history**

**6th-coach sutten- p.e**

**7th-Mrs Athens- architect**

**End**

Well thats weird. I thought tomyself as I looked at my seventh period teacher but just shrugged it off instead.

right then the bell rang so I immediately ran to Mr. blofis' room and when i got to the room i snuck up behind Paul and said "Hey Paul how you been?" He started to turn around and said "now miss you know your supposed to call me mr..." and stopped when he saw and whispered 'Annabeth' and then said "go have a seat right next to Percy right over there." he said while pointing to the back of the room. "okay." I said following orders. I walked back to the back of the room and saw Percy turned around talking to one of his friends. I sat in the chair next to him and put my hands over his eyes and said 'guess who?' he started to remove my hands and said "valarie i do not want to date you." and when he turned around he just sat there with his mouth hanging open not beleiving I was here. "If you want to break up with me i guess i'll just go back to California then." I said smiling. when he finally got over his shock the first thing he said was 'Annabeth'!? and then when he got over his shock completely he grabbed my head and kissed me full on the lips. when we pulled apart all I said was "well hello to you to." with a smile on my face. "what are you doing here?" he said with a look of shock on his face. "Well i needed to be closer to my mom." I said hoping hes not a complete seaweed brain. "And I wanted to see you." I told him while thinking to myself 'oh great now hes going to have a head the size of Olympus'. "Oh really now," he said with a smirk on his face. " I didnt think I meant that msuch to you." he said his smirk growing bigger by the second. "shut up." I said smacking his arm. "ummmm what just happened?" one of Percy's friends said. Oh sorry Damon this is my girlfriend from Calif that no one ever believed me about. Annabeth this is my best friend Damon. "Ohhhhhh that explains it." Damon said.

Hi guys this is the end of the chap **R&R bye next chap will be up soon**

**free cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
